Song Of
by UsagiBusagi
Summary: Eren es el violinista más destacado de la escuela, sin embargo, aún necesita un empujón más para poder ser más que el mejor, aún si eso implica tener que renunciar a lo que más desea, por alguien más./Ereri (primer fic de esta serie, irá subiendo de tono ;3)
1. 1- Haughty

¡Hola! Ok, sé que debería estar actualizando cierto fanfic de Hetalia, pero ya tenía tiempo que quería adentrarme al mundo de este anime, que en cuanto me ha llegado la idea no pude evitar ponerme a escribir a tal grado que tenía desesperación por seguirlo pero la bendita universidad como siempre llega a molestar. Espero les agrade mi idea que ha sido producto de escuchar a Miley Cyrus, por más extraño que lo parezca (xD) no me basé en alguna canción simplemente me llegó la idea, mi musa en todo este tiempo fue música clásica y mi amadísimo Armin Van Buuren (uwu). Cabe decir antes de que comiencen la lectura que le agradezco a mi Heichou por darme su opinión en cada momento (èué/).

**Advertencias:** Las habrá en su momento, pero ahora todo ligero y sin nada de que preocuparse. Debo decir también que durante el capítulo existe una canción que les recomiendo escuchar y de la cual dejaré el respectivo link (:3) no es obligatorio es la canción que interpreta Eren así que podrán imaginar todo.

**Song: **"Sad Romance" (Link: : / / w w w . youtube watch?v=pKXYKmM2ALw) peguen espacios para accede o simplemente pongan la canción en youtube y listo (;3)

**Disclaimer: **Ni Eren, ni Levi, ni otro de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Hajime Izayama. La música también es obra de sus respectivos creadores. Lo único mío aquí es la trama de esta historia.

Disfruten uwu.

* * *

...

"**Sound of..."**

**...**

_No hay música que sea "buena" o música que sea "mala". Para mí lo que me hace discernir lo que interpreto en mis conciertos es que la melodía logre tocarme el corazón. Si esa melodía me llega al corazón, también va a llegar a los corazones a mi público, por lo que voy a tocarla. (__**André Rieu**__)_

_..._

**1.- Haughty**

**...**

Puede escucharse, resonando con total armonía por aquella enorme habitación, siendo observado por los ojos de curiosos y admirados ante el deleite de aquella tonada tan perfecta, tan limpia. Sus dedos danzantes, que se mueven con una exquisita facilidad, seduciendo con sus movimientos aquellas cuerdas finas que al ser tocadas desprenden un hermoso sonido gustoso para todos los oyentes. Mientras el propietario de aquellas sonreía y a su vez se concentraba para evitar cualquier error que pudiese escapar de su tan preciado instrumento.

Perfecto.

Unos cuantos minutos más y todo había vuelto al silencio al terminar de tocar, todo había resultado impecable, justo como sólo él podría hacerlo. Los aplausos no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la habitación, mientras él agradecía por ellos. Sus compañeros, incluso su profesor de orquesta, aplaudían ante tal concierto que él mismo había pedido de su estudiante estrella, como simple práctica del muchacho y claro para simple complacencia de los presentes, quienes gozaban de escucharle siendo él el alumno más destacado de la academia.

—Con esto, la clase terminó... nos vemos mañana, jóvenes—habló a los presentes quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias para salir del aula, inmediatamente recibió la mirada de su alumno esperando un comentario positivo sobre su interpretación reciente ante la clase —Maravilloso, como siempre, Eren.

Sonrió ampliamente—Gracias, profesor Hannes.

—De verdad que has mejorado en todo este tiempo—cruzó de brazos mientras lo observaba

—Por supuesto profesor, practico en cada momento que puedo hacerlo para perfeccionar mis melodías—abrazó sonriente su violín—para ser el mejor y llegar hasta los mejores escenarios.

Se acercó despacio al chico—Lo sé...Carla debe de estar orgullosa de ti, pequeño—revolvió de forma afectiva el castaño cabello del menor.

El agarre de sus brazos contra el violín se vio reforzado como si este fuese algo de sumo valor y el cual temiese perder—Tengo una misión que debo cumplir... un sueño que descansa en mis manos—volvió su mirada hacia el mayor—para hacerla feliz.

Aquellas palabras del joven castaño le hacían sentirse tan orgulloso después de todo Hannes había sido responsable de toda esa preparación que ahora se podía manifestar cuando el chico comenzaba a tocar. Su trabajo había resultado todo un éxito y conforme al encargo que hace años le habían pedido con Eren.

—Yo sé que lo harás, estas a un paso de lograrlo y sabes que debes seguir esforzándote todo lo posible, su sueño... es el tuyo ahora—sonreía al muchacho.

Eren asintió con tal emoción ante aquellas palabras—Profesor, ¿puedo practicar un poco más en el aula?

—Si así lo deseas, pero procura no excederte con la práctica ¿está bien? —recibió la aprobación total de su estudiante—bien, nos vemos mañana, Eren.

Inmediatamente el mayor desapareció del aula y una vez estando a solas, Eren continuó con su música con total parsimonia, ahora, sin ningún espectador.

…**.**

El siguiente día comenzó como otro cualquiera, sin ninguna novedad en absoluto. Eren como era su costumbre iba un poco tarde para poder alcanzar a su amigo, Armin quien ya se encontraba esperándole sentado en donde siempre.

—Se te volvió a hacer tarde—regañó a su amigo.

—Lo siento, me quedé algo tarde practicando, después de que terminó la clase... no pude despertar a tiempo.

— ¿Practicaste de más, Eren?

—Claro, no podré conseguir llegar a una gran orquesta si no consigo ser mejor que todos—se cruzó de brazos tomando asiento a un lado del rubio.

—Aún si te esfuerzas así, ya eres lo suficientemente talentoso con el violín, el mejor de la clase en realidad—le sonrió—está en tu familia después de todo.

—Sí, aunque aún no entiendo bien lo sucedido en ese entonces—observó el estuche de su instrumento que reposaba en sus piernas—mi padre no ha sido muy claro en eso... pero es algo que no quiero tocar ahora

—Entiendo, quizás en un futuro podrás aclarar esas dudas ¿No crees? —Sonrió ante la asertiva del castaño aunque también la pequeña inconformidad que le causaba el tema era mejor evadir aquello por el momento—Y dime ¿qué hay de Mikasa?

—No ha regresado, aunque ella no deseaba ir con él, papá la requería y aún se encuentra con él en su gira como concertista.

—Era de esperarse, no quería dejarte solo ¿no es así?

Bufó algo molesto ante el comentario —Puedo cuidarme solo, no la necesito.

Armin soltó una pequeña risotada sabiendo que eso era totalmente falso. Lo conocía desde siempre y la chica quien era su hermana adoptiva, era famosa por protegerle con recelo e intimidar a cualquiera que se atreviera a agredir a su pequeño hermano.

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, la necesitas mucho más de lo que piensas—rió de nuevo.

Y antes de que Eren pudiera recriminar su acción, se puso de pie ya que el transporte había llegado al frente suyo, por supuesto, el rubio se apresuró a subir para evitar los reproches del otro quien le siguió sin pensarlo. El lugar estaba lo suficientemente lleno, incluso había algunos compañeros de la clase ahí presentes, a quienes pudo observar discutiendo por lo bajo. Llegó al asiento libre, justo a un lado de Armin y frente de quienes discutían.

— ¡Oye, Eren! —Alguien le llamó la atención— Jean afirma que te puede superar hoy en cualquier canción.

— ¡Yo no he dicho nada, Sasha! —inmediatamente sintió la mirada del chico enfrente suyo.

—Inténtalo, cara de caballo—soltó con una risa burlona en sus labios

Era inevitable, aquel comentario había causando una carcajada bastante intensa por parte de la chica, incluso por parte de Armin, aunque él de una forma más discreta.

— ¡Maldición, Sasha, ve lo que causas!

—Oh vamos, sólo jugaba... además Eren sabe que nunca lo retarías, su violín es magnífico cuando él lo toca—bajó un poco la voz susurrando algo a su compañero de asiento—Incluso Annie está encantada de escucharlo tocar.

Claro que eso último Eren lo había escuchado perfectamente, sin embargo, a pesar de ello sólo limitó a sentir un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas e ignorar el hecho, era pura admiración de eso estaba más que seguro y ¿por qué no lo haría? Todo lo que Sasha decía era completamente cierto, nadie en toda el aula se comparaba con él cuando comenzaba a tocar. Después de todo, gran parte de su fama se la debía a su apellido y al prestigioso pianista Jaeger que era su padre.

—Deja de sonreír como idiota, Jaeger—bajó de su momento de admiración interna para volver a mirarle—aunque yo no te pueda vencer en el violín, algún día alguien llegará a patearte el trasero—sonrió con burla—Dalo por hecho.

—Nadie podrá hacerlo, no existe nadie.

—Nunca digas que nadie, después de todo... eres sólo un apellido.

Aquello había causado que se pusiera de pie lo bastante molesto y dispuesto a lanzarle un golpe a su compañero pero antes de poder conseguirlo fue detenido por la mano de Armin.

— ¡No pelees, Eren! Si causas problemas no dudes que llamarán a Mikasa por parte de la escuela y tú no la necesitas ¿verdad? —Sonrió nervioso ante la mirada verde-azul furiosa del chico — ¿verdad? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Tsk, vámonos... no quiero llegar más tarde

Una vez detenido el transporte todos comenzaron a bajar, siendo Eren el primero en hacerlo seguido por Armin quien intentaba alcanzarle.

— ¿Sabes que Jean sólo bromeaba? le gusta molestarte recuérdalo.

—Yo no soy sólo apellido y... ¡se tragará sus palabras cuando me vea en esa orquesta importante! —aceleró su caminata dejando detrás al rubio quien sólo se limitó a suspirar.

…**.**

Los minutos pasaban, incluso ya había transcurrido una hora de espera y todos en el aula se hacían la misma pregunta ¿dónde estaba su profesor? No era de él llegar tarde y menos irse sin avisar previamente a sus alumnos. Todo ello traía incertidumbre en los presentes y más en el joven castaño quien más que preocupación, era inquietud por comenzar a practicar estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo en esperar.

—Esto me está estresando—susurró para sí pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por las personas cercanas a él.

— ¡Oh bien! —la chica que se encontraba justo a su lado y que había escuchado ese comentario se puso de pie para llamar más la atención de todos—Ya que el profesor Hannes no llega yo propongo que Eren pase al frente y toque _Sad Romance_—todos voltearon a mirarla incluso el nombrado—¿Qué? Te vez desesperado ¿no es así? Además a Historia le gusta escucharte—abrazó a la nombrada— yo sólo cumplo lo que ella quiere.

—Ymir... —le reprochó la chica, pequeña y tímida que se encontraba justo a un lado y siendo abrazada por su compañera.

—Anda, Eren ¡cumple el deseo de mi mujer!

— ¿_Sad Romance_? Hecho

El castaño se puso de pie, tomó su violín y caminó hacia frente del aula, a vista de todos quienes ya tenían su mirada justo en su persona esperando escucharle. Sonrió a los presentes, explorando con la mirada a cada uno de ellos chocando con una en especial, indiferente y seria pero la más atenta de todo el salón, Annie. Recordó rápidamente los comentarios que Jean había hecho en el autobús, y lo confirmaba, ella era la que más estaba interesada en escucharle.

Se libró de todos esos pensamientos, volviendo a su concentración, posicionando su violín en su lugar y tomando el arco comenzando a deslizarlo por entre las cuerdas del instrumento. El hermoso sonido de aquella melodía se hizo presente por toda la habitación, pudo escuchar incluso pequeños suspiros provenientes de las chicas que con toda emoción admiraban el modo tan elegante y preciso con el que hacía sonar tan bella música. Eren sonrió notablemente ante aquellas exhalaciones de las jóvenes e incluso por los comentarios que alcanzaba a escuchar de las mismas, toda esa admiración le gustaba y por supuesto le hacían sentirse extasiado y grande.

La canción entraba a la mitad de su transcurso, cuando el tumulto de voces se hizo presente, cosa completamente extraña ya que cuando él tocaba el violín todo el mundo se mantenía en completo silencio. Aquello le causó curiosidad y al mirar a su público pudo notar que las miradas no se dirigían exactamente a su persona como debería de ser. Pudo notar sonrisas de emoción en los rostros de sus admiradoras pero que él no era el responsable de ellas.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —pensó sin parar de tocar.

No pasó mucho para que un sonido extra le llamara la atención. Sonido que provenía justo detrás de él, del piano que tenían en el aula. Escuchaba perfectamente aquella melodía que provenía del instrumento ajeno a su concierto, era la misma canción que él estaba interpretando haciendo el segundo coro para acompañarle. Y por supuesto que eso le molestaba pues no recordaba haber pedido ayuda de nadie. Arrugó la cien en señal de enfado, detestaba compartir el escenario y todos lo sabían, sin embargo, habían faltado a este hecho y atrevían a usurpar la atención de sus admiradoras y admiradores. Quería girarse a enfrentar a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas pero aquello causaría una distracción mayor y le haría perder el ritmo con su instrumento, cosa que no se perdonaría a él mismo y menos a la persona causante de todo ese embrollo. Vaya, tendría que esperar a que la canción terminase para poder reprocharle y decirle sus verdades a ese intruso.

Minutos después terminó, los aplausos comenzaron a hacerse presentes como era costumbre pero el escucharlos no le alegraba en lo más mínimo, ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho de que no eran sólo para él. La paciencia se le había acabado en el momento en el que tocó la última nota con su violín, se giró inmediatamente para encarar al extraño que permanecía sentado en el taburete del piano.

Cabello negro y ojos verde-oliva, aparentemente pequeño de estatura, camisa de manga larga, negra en tu totalidad y un pantalón blanco con zapatos a juego con la camisa. Su expresión era completamente seria, muy a pesar de los aplausos y ovaciones que recibía de las chicas en el público y a los cuales no le tomaba atención alguna.

— ¡¿Quién se supone que eres?! —le gritó molesto.

El otro chico ni se inmutó ante la inminente molestia del extraño que le reprochaba, sin embargo, atinó a ponerse de pie despacio y voltear hacia el otro quedando frente a frente del castaño—Levi Ackerman, mocoso—soltó de repente para inmediatamente caminar y salir del aula.

Eren se quedó atónito por el actuar de aquel extraño que había llegado sólo a opacar su concierto, sin embargo, le causaba mayor asombro el hecho de no demostrar emoción alguna por recibir aquellos aplausos y aclamaciones de su público, cosa que él adoraba recibir después de cada concierto que daba a la clase. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos reaccionó ante la situación, aquella persona llamada Levi simplemente había llegado a interrumpir y se había ido sin decir más que su nombre y un comentario despectivo hacia su persona. Apretó los puños en señal de ira y dejando su violín sobre el piano, se apresuró a salir para así poder alcanzar al chico al cual localizó de inmediato caminando con tranquilidad hacia la que era la sala de profesores. Curiosamente podía notar algo diferente en su andar, mientras lo hacía su mano se deslizaba suavemente por la pared, sin embargo, no le prestó mucha importancia a eso ya que su objetivo era otro.

—Ahí está— apresuró el paso consiguiendo llegar a unos pocos metros de distancia— ¡oye, tú! —Le gritó consiguiendo que aquel se detuviera de golpe — ¡¿Con que autoridad te crees para venir y entrar a interrumpir mi concierto de esa forma?!

—Deja de lloriquear, mocoso—soltó sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Eren se acercó mucho mas al muchacho — ¡¿Mocoso?! ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?!

—Sí, Eren Jaeger, un mocoso petulante y soberbio ¿algo más?

— ¿Petulante? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces y te atreves a calificarme de tal modo!

—No necesito hacerlo—poco a poco se dio la vuelta para volver a quedar frente al castaño colocando de nueva cuenta su mano en la pared—me basta con escucharte, y escuchar esa forma tan vacía con la que interpretas para calificarte.

— ¡¿Vacía?! —comenzaba a exaltarse.

—Como lo escuchaste, vacía, hueca... no expresa nada en ninguna nota—sintió inmediatamente como el otro se le acercaba furioso y con tal violencia le tomaba del cuello de su camisa para acercarle a él—acerté ¿no es así?

— ¡Cállate! ¡¿Tú que sabes de música?!

—Lo suficiente como para robarte a tus admiradoras con un solo concierto—sonrió muy ligeramente.

Antes de poder responder a esa agresiva la puerta más cercana se abrió dejando ver a Hannes y a otra persona con la que platicaba.

— ¡Por dios, Eren! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —inmediatamente se acercó para separarle del pelinegro.

— ¡Ese... ese imbécil se atrevió a interrumpir mi concierto!

—No importa lo que te haya hecho, esa no es forma de arreglar las cosas—miró al más pequeño—lo siento mucho, Levi... Eren es algo impulsivo.

—Me di cuenta por su música—soltó recargándose en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Lo sigue haciendo!

—Deja de molestarlo tú también, Levi—salió de la sala de profesores, era aquella otra persona que se encontraba platicando con Hannes —Así que ¿es él? El primogénito de Jaeger, se parecen bastante.

—Si—miró a su alumno—Eren, él es Erwin Smith, supongo que no necesita presentación.

Asombrado, el castaño negó con la cabeza —Por supuesto que no, es uno de los directores de orquesta más famoso que existe.

El nombrado sonrió —Es un alago que sepas de mi, joven Jaeger.

—Tsk, Erwin, eres igual de petulante como él— dijo Levi mientras se mantenía recargado en la pared.

—Debo disculparme contigo, por la forma de actuar tan mal educada de mi estudiante y especialmente si interrumpió tu concierto.

—Claro, supongo que no hay problema.

— ¿¡Interrumpir?!... ¡¿Pero de que hablas, Erwin?!

Una voz ajena a la plática llamó la atención de los tres en el pasillo. De estatura media y castaña, cabello sujeto por una coleta alta, ojos cafés los cuales se ocultaban tras un par de cristales, sus lentes. Sonreía de par en par mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—Yo no llamaría a eso, interrumpir... suena mejor... complementar—notó la incertidumbre de todos en especial de Eren, a lo cual ella mantenía su sonrisa.

—Ah, ¿disculpe? ¿Complementar? —inmediatamente y sin permiso alguno, la mujer le abrazó por los hombros para acercarlo más a ella

— ¡Hola Eren! Me llamo Hanji Zoe ¡había querido conocer al pequeño hijo de Grisha! —Lo abrazó con más fuerza contra ella—tocas el violín de una forma tan maravillosa... sin embargo, junto con el piano de Levi, ¡se oye aún más sorprendente!

—Lo siento, señora pero Eren Jaeger no hace duetos con nadie, brillaré y lo haré por mi cuenta—intentó apartarse de la castaña consiguiéndolo en el primer intento—no dejaré que las ovaciones sean para otro que no sea yo, eso es un gran error que cualquier músico podría cometer.

—Sin embargo—Levi interrumpió—ya lo has hecho, inconscientemente, mocoso—sintió inmediatamente la mirada pesada y furiosa del chico—O dime Eren, ¿Por qué motivo no paraste de tocar para detenerme cuando comenzaste a estuchar el piano?

—No iba a interrumpir la melodía, eso es poco profesional.

—Eres contradictorio a tus mismas palabras, incluso absurdo—sonrió de lado por algunos segundos para después volver a su semblante serio—Perdemos el tiempo, Erwin, Hanji... este mocoso no tiene lo necesario para ser un buen músico... no hasta que pierda esa arrogancia.

— ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —quiso acercarse al pelinegro pero fue bloqueado por la castaña.

—Vamos, tranquilos los dos... Levi, no nos has dejado ni explicarle el por qué estamos aquí—el rubio volvió su mirada al castaño— ¿Podemos hablar con más calma?

Eren se encogió de hombros mientras Levi simplemente no hizo mueca alguna. Todos entraron a la sala de profesores tomando asiento justo en la mesa principal donde sobre ella habían algunos papeles en ellos. Era clara la tardanza de Hannes en su clase, el asunto que trataba no era más que la admisión de Levi en la escuela de música, pero no sólo eso, había algo más serio por tratar y del cual temían la reacción de Eren principalmente y el temor había crecido más después del conflicto de hace unos minutos.

—El asunto es así, Eren—habló Erwin— ¿sabes que un director de orquesta es el que debe tener el mejor oído para saber escuchar la verdadera música?—tocó con sutileza el hombro de su joven alumno—y debo decirte que Levi es uno de los mejores pianistas que podrás conocer, quizás no alcanzaste a percibirlo al estar concentrado con tu violín ¿me equivoco?

—C-claro que no, no lo escuché... estaba demasiado molesto por la forma en la que llegó —se ruborizó ligeramente pues era todo lo contrario, le había escuchado perfectamente y aunque su opinión era otra, no la iba a externar y menos con él presente en la sala—no importa.

—Por lo que ya te he mencionado—continuó—creo ciegamente en las opiniones que él me otorgue y como ya lo dijo, necesitas algunas mejoras—escuchó un fuerte bufido por parte del más joven—sin que te ofendas, joven Jaeger.

—No creo que yo necesite mejorar más, por si no se lo ha mencionado el profesor Hannes, soy el alumno más destacado que hay en la escuela, hijo de dos grandes músicos ¡ese tipo está completamente mal de su oído! —le gritó molesto al pelinegro señalándolo con su dedo índice.

—Aún necesitas madurar, mocoso—su mirada estaba fija en un solo punto mientras sus brazos se mantenían cruzados portando una expresión completamente seria.

—El trato al que Erwin quiere llegar... es que Levi continúe trabajando con Eren, como compañeros de escenario y para conseguirlo, hemos traído a nuestro alumno estrella para que forme parte de su grupo, profesor Hannes—la chica le sonrió al nombrado— ¿qué opina al respecto?

—Se los había dicho ya, para mí es una excelente idea tener a un alumno más en mi aula y principalmente, tener dos alumnos destacados—sintió de golpe la mirada molesta del castaño.

— ¡Profesor Hannes...!

—Eren, si aceptas trabajar con Levi, no sólo te enseñará a mejorar en la práctica—cortó las quejas del más joven—él te guiará para que aprendas a no sólo tocar, también podrás sentir la música, ser uno con tu instrumento—le sonrió—dime... ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?

El castaño paseó su mirada sobre cada uno de los presentes, Hanji, Erwin, Hannes y deteniéndose en el pelinegro, Levi a quien no aceptaba por el hecho de haber sido prepotente con él, muy a su parecer. Y aunque no quisiera hacer equipo con él, por razones que eran de índole muy personales, si era para que mejorase ¿Qué otra opción le quedaba? Tenía su orgullo bien colocado, pero el peso de aquella responsabilidad que él mismo se había impuesto hace un par de años era más fuerte que sus ganas de negarse a aceptarle.

Mantenía su mirada fija en el joven quien ni se inmutaba ni decía nada al respecto, simplemente miraba hacia un punto fijo. Nada más le podía despertar su curiosidad por el muchacho pianista.

—Acepto—respondió sin más, fijando su atención en el director de orquesta—seré equipo con él.

Sonrió satisfecho—No te vas a arrepentir.

—Sé que me voy a arrepentir, además, él ya me ha insultado pero también es demasiado prepotente y una patada en el trasero—volvió su mirada al quien iba su enojo.

— ¿Una patada en el trasero? Es lo que te voy a dar —resopló por lo bajo con una mueca de disgusto— voy a enseñarte disciplina, perro estúpido.

Los tres superiores atinaron a simplemente ignorar y dar por hecho que ellos dos tardarían un poco en llevarse bien y dejar a un lado esa actitud tan infantil, aun si eso parecía divertido para Hanji, para Erwin existían grandes posibilidades de que no sólo Eren mejorara, Levi también necesitaba un poco de eso desde otro punto de verlo.

...

**Continuará...**

* * *

Por el momento es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia (:3) y también por supuesto la canción de este capítulo. ¡Nos vemos el siguiente!

Bye bye!


	2. 2- Secret

¡Yei, estoy de regreso! Por fin tengo terminada esta parte y es que doña inspiración se había ido por unos días y como me jode que haga eso :'3 aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero que les guste a todos. Doy un gran agradecimiento a mi beta, Brenda, hermosa gracias por ayudarme a revisar mis historias te amo como ya sabes u)/mi heichou!

Ñeeee vamos a lo que vamos y se lo dedico a todos aquellos que me dejaron un review en el primer capítulo pero especialmente a Ene y Manis :'3 aquí tienen algo de shaoi 3

**Advertencias: **Continúa siendo apto para todo lector. Como en el capítulo pasado aquí también existen algunas canciones que son interpretadas por Levi y Eren en el piano así también la canción que Carla interpreta al inicio y las cuales les dejo por si desean escucharlas para poderse inspirar mejor.

**Songs: **

Everything's alright (Con letra) — : / / www . youtube watch?v=OkvVr6n1cGk

Everything's alright (Piano solo) — : / / www . youtube watch?v=3e_WdVP7uSQ

For River — : / / www . youtube watch?v=LvEXqjnuQww

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Izayama, la música a sus respectivos creadores e intérpretes y la trama es sólo mía.

...

**2.- Secret**

…

_Se estremeció y escondió bajo su suave almohada y su cobija en busca de alejar el miedo que aquel ruido le había causado, eran altas horas de la madrugada y llovía con fuerza, los relámpagos eran más que constantes. No era para más que aquel pequeño no parara de temblar ante la situación, ahí escondido entre las sábanas de su cama, pequeños sollozos alcanzaban a escapar de sus labios y por supuesto unas cuantas lágrimas causadas por el miedo._

— _¿Eren? —Escuchó del otro lado de la puerta— ¿estás bien, cariño? _

— _¡C-claro que lo estoy! —Respondió saliendo de la protección de su cobija, pero en ese momento la luz y sonido de un nuevo relámpago se hicieron presentes iluminando la habitación del menor— ¡Ahhhhh! —gritó regresando de nuevo bajo su escudo._

_Inmediatamente la persona del otro lado de la puerta, entró al escucharle gritar. Una mujer alta, de cabello negro atado con una coleta baja la cual reposaba en su hombro derecho y era adornada por un listón color magenta en él. Su vestimenta constaba de una falda larga color carmesí acompañada por una blusa amarilla de mangas largas, las cuales ella doblaba a la altura de sus codos. Se acercó a donde se encontraba la cama, hincándose frente a ella para tener más cercanía a ese pequeño montecito que se podía notar en la cama._

—_No te asustes, mamá está aquí—con su mano toco por encima el pequeño bulto—sal de ahí, nada malo va a pasar, es sólo una lluvia pasajera._

—_N-no, no voy a salir—dentro de la sábana, el pequeño inflaba un poco las mejillas en señal de puchero hacia su madre—n-no le temo a nada._

—_Lo sé, pero mamá si está asustada ¿no quieres salir a protegerme de esos horribles relámpagos?_

_Poco a poco la manta fue descendiendo, dejando ver unos ojos azul-verdosos que se encontraban un tanto irritados por el llanto, su cabello castaño desordenado debido a la fricción de la cobija recién retirada —¿Estás asustada, mamá?_

_Ella asintió y a su vez estiró ambos brazos hacia el chico —Necesito algo de protección de este fuerte soldado—sonrió con ternura._

_Eren salió por completo de su escondite para dirigirse a toda velocidad a donde le esperaban. Su madre inmediatamente lo cargó de una forma protectora al verse de nueva cuenta aquella espontánea iluminación en el lugar seguido de ese estruendo característico de los relámpagos, cosa que por supuesto, ocasionó que el castaño se aferrara con más fuerza al cuello de su madre en una búsqueda de protección de sus brazos. Carla pudo escuchar un pequeño pero audible sollozo que salía de los labios del pequeño seguido de un ligero temblor en su cuerpo, frotó con suavidad la espalda del menor para hacerle entender que no debía temer._

— _¿Quieres ir abajo, cariño? —susurró para después besar la mejilla de su hijo de quien sólo recibió una asertiva con la cabeza._

_La mayor sólo sonrió y con el castaño en brazos comenzó a caminar para salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la planta baja de la casa, deteniéndose en el piano en donde depositó al menor sobre el taburete de éste para después tomar asiento justo a un lado suyo._

— _¿Mi favorita, mamá? —preguntó mientras la observaba._

—_Tu favorita— confirmó._

_El silencio reinó por unos segundos sobre la habitación, siendo el golpeteo del agua de lluvia cayendo el único sonido existente por el momento. Poco a poco los dedos de la mujer se fueron deslizando por las teclas de aquel instrumento que inmediatamente comenzó a producir una hermosa melodía producto de ello. Unas notas más, la voz de la mujer se hizo presente haciendo compañía a la interpretación que presentaba para su más valioso espectador, quien sonreía mientras no soltaba el pequeño agarre en las ropas de su madre. Eren amaba escuchar a su madre tocar el piano, era la mejor para él. Le tranquilizaba y conseguía alejar ese miedo que le causaba el sonido de los truenos o de cualquier otro temor que se le presentara._

_Un rato más tarde, la canción terminó y los aplausos del más pequeño acompañado de una reluciente sonrisa inundaron el momento. _

_Carla sólo sonrió a su pequeño acercándose a él para volver a besar su mejilla —Recuérdalo siempre, Eren—le tomó los hombros para mirarlo fijamente sin desaparecer su sonrisa de su rostro—si estás conmigo, todo estará bien, no tienes porque tener miedo a nada._

_El pequeño asintió con tal determinación a lo que su madre le acababa de decir— ¡Lo haré, mamá! Nunca más volveré a tener miedo._

—_Eso es lo que deseaba escuchar, mi pequeño._

—_Mamá, ¡toquemos juntos!_

_La pelinegra asintió y con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a deslizar sus dedos de nuevo sobre aquel instrumento, con una tonada mucho más diferente a la anterior, esta vez se trataba de una melodía más animada a la cual pocos segundos de haber comenzado las pequeñas manos del castaño acompañaron a las de su madre realizando el segundo coro de la interpretación. Podía verse claramente la sonrisa de ambos mientras sus dedos hacían lo propio. La sala era inundada de aquellas luces naturales que se infiltraban por entre las cortinas desde el exterior, sin embargo, para el menor los sonidos molestos de la tormenta ya no existían. Para Eren lo único que le acompañaba era su madre y aquella alegre canción que era propia de los dos._

—

Despertó despacio al momento en el que una mueca de desagrado aparecía en su rostro, producto de despertar tan temprano quizás, no tenía reloj a la mano pero por las tonalidades del día podía suponer que era una hora muy temprana para estar despierto o al menos para poder ir a la escuela de música en esos momentos. Frotó un poco sus ojos para después estirarse un poco e incorporarse en la cama. Algo no andaba bien en el clima pues podía sentirse un ligero frío el cual podía asumir el por qué de eso y vaya que era un clima que le fastidiaba mucho al castaño. Se levantó de la cama para mover las cortinas y echar un vistazo hacia afuera afirmando sus sospechas: llovía.

Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, observando el exterior hacia afuera como la calle era atacada por aquellas feroces gotas de lluvia que caían a cántaros acompañadas claro de esos molestos relámpagos. Una clara molestia para él desde que era pequeño.

—Grandioso—susurró para cerrar la cortina y tomar su celular para volver confirmar que aún era demasiado temprano para que alguien de su grupo de orquesta estuviera en el aula, vaya que ni el profesor estaría seguramente.

Caminó con pereza hacia el baño para poder darse una ducha y despertar mejor, si, hubiera sido mejor volver a acostarse y despertar como siempre, tarde y llegar corriendo hasta donde Armin le esperaba, pero ese día no tenía el mismo ánimo que de costumbre y estaba seguro que todo era culpa del odioso clima que se presentaba el día de hoy.

Se despojó de sus ropas para dormir introduciéndose bajo aquellas gotas de agua caliente de la regadera que le eran sumamente relajantes en estos momentos, el sentirlas caer y rozar su cuerpo desnudo, le gustaba y vaya que tenía demasiada frustración en esos momentos por todo lo que le había sucedido el día anterior. Suspiró con sólo recordar ese malestar que el nuevo estudiante le había hecho pasar y más aún teniendo en cuenta que tendría que trabajar con él por algunos días.

—No eres más que palabras, no existe nadie mejor en el piano.

Su ducha se había alargado más de lo usual, perdido entre recuerdos y frustraciones recientes, en verdad tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que lo único que deseaba era quedarse todo el día en casa y seguir durmiendo, sería perfectamente placentero, pero eso era un lujo que ni él podía darse por mucho que así lo deseara.

Salió de la ducha con sólo una toalla en su cintura mientras que con otra secaba su cabello y posteriormente su pecho. Inmediatamente buscó su vestimenta del día para disponer a ponérsela, su ropa interior por supuesto, una camisa blanca de mangas largas acompañada de unos jeans claros, tenis y para cuestiones de la lluvia había sacado del closet una gabardina de color negro.

Una luz intensa proveniente de afuera le hizo estremecerse en un instante y más por el sonido intenso del relámpago que recién caía. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda erizando su piel por el susto repentino. No pudo evitar volver su mirada hacía la ventana, poco a poco su semblante cambió a uno serio incluso nostálgico, la lluvia le hacía recordar el sueño que recién había tenido y más que un simple sueño se trataba de un pequeño viaje a su pasado.

—Vamos, Eren—se animó a sí mismo para alejar aquel recuerdo y el temor que el clima le causaba.

Se colocó su chaqueta y salió de su habitación comenzando a recorrer el pasillo principal, aquella casa en la que vivía era grande y espaciosa para una sola persona, pero esa era la realidad, Eren vivía solo y no le molestaba, era agradable tener un espacio para él en el cual podía tocar su violín las veces que quisiera sin que alguien le molestara. Aunque esa tranquilidad no duraba siempre ya que en temporadas solía llegar una persona, que no deseaba recordar, a vivir con él. Era un tanto estresante cuando eso sucedía y por eso disfrutaba totalmente cuando se encontraba soledad.

Llegó hasta la cocina donde sólo tomó una pieza de pan para comerla en el camino. Tomó el estuche de su violín colgándolo en su hombro y se dispuso a salir con su respectiva sombrilla para la lluvia.

—

Era temprano por lo que al llegar a la escuela de música todo estaba realmente silencioso, por el pasillo sólo se podían escuchar el eco de sus pasos al caminar y por supuesto la lluvia del exterior. Sin embargo, mientras iba acercándose más y más al aula de música una melodía se comenzó a hacer presente en el ambiente. Era el sonido del piano interpretando una canción que conforme avanzaba Eren juraba conocer desde hace tiempo a lo cual apresuró el paso hasta llegar a su respectiva aula, justo de donde provenía el sonido, pero sin entrar a ella para no interrumpir a quien estaba ahí dentro. Escuchaba perfectamente desde donde se encontraba y conforme la interpretación avanzaba todo le sonaba increíblemente familiar, a lo que palideció. Cada nota, cada una de ellas las conocía perfectamente y no era para más pues dicha melodía formaba parte de ese sueño que había tenido recientemente donde sólo se encontraba él con su madre.

Tragó saliva y decidido tomó la perilla para abrir despacio la puerta, quería saber quién era la persona que estaba tocando aquella canción pues sólo su familia y algunos otros la conocían. Se asomó poco a poco sólo para llevarse una gran sorpresa, no, en realidad era una terrible sorpresa. Ahí estaba de nuevo, su más reciente dolor de cabeza del día de ayer, si, ese pelinegro que le había dicho que no servía para tocar su preciado violín y del que alardeaban de "músico estrella". Cosa que estaba ya comprobando en ese momento al estar escuchando su interpretación individual.

—_If you are with me, everything's Alright_—susurró solo para él en el momento en el que la música estaba llegando a su final.

No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento se había acercado tanto hasta quedar a un costado de aquella persona, pudo ver su expresión; ese rostro pálido y serio que mantenía sus ojos cerrados completamente concentrado en lo que hacía. La melodía llegó a su final y pasando pocos segundos el pelinegro comenzó otra tonada. Eren estaba experimentando un horrendo _deja vú_ en ese instante, por la interpretación que acababa de terminar aquel individuo y por la que recién había comenzado la cual era alegre contrario a la anterior. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero algo dentro de él le pedía hacerlo.

Dejó descansando el estuche de su violín a un costado del piano para acercarse hasta donde el pelinegro para tomar asiento a su lado, comenzando a hacer el segundo coro justo como solía hacerlo años atrás con su madre. Sintió la ligera exaltación del otro a su costado quien no se detuvo a pesar de notar su presencia, no volteó siquiera a mirar al intruso. Ambos realizaban un dueto improvisado, justo como el día anterior cuando se conocieron. Los dedos de Eren se movían al compás de los de Levi conforme a la interpretación, una melodía completamente alegre para el oído de quien lo escuchara. Tiempo después el sonido se detuvo dando por hecho el final de la interpretación.

Rió—Eres toda una sorpresa, Jaeger—habló el pelinegro llamando la atención del nombrado — ¿cuáles fueron tus palabras? Ya me acuerdo, ¿no odiabas que te interrumpieran en un concierto? —No recibió respuesta del otro —Pero gozas de interrumpir el de los demás.

—No tienes ningún espectador, no digas tonterías—respondió poniéndose de pie por fin evitando mirar al otro—y digamos que estamos a mano.

—Me alegra escuchar que pagué mi deuda entonces—respondió levantándose de su lugar.

Eren lo miró de reojo, la duda le comía por dentro pues aquellas canciones eran demasiado valiosas para él, propias de su infancia y sólo había escuchado a alguien tocarlas y esa persona ya no se encontraba a su lado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Mordió su labio inferior tenía que arriesgarse y salir de esa duda. Volteó a mirar al más bajo quien ya comenzaba a retirarse del aula.

— _For River_ —soltó sin más logrando detener al otro— ¿de dónde la conoces?

—Respondería con mucho gusto a tu interrogante, pero estarías metiéndote en mi vida privada, mocoso—respondió sin siquiera mirarlo.

Eren bufó molesto, vaya error el suyo el creer que ese desgraciado iba a responderle como él esperaba —Me importa poco tu vida ¿sabes?

—Me alegra, no tienes razón para saberla—continuó con su camino hacia la salida pero se detuvo inmediatamente al abrir la puerta—tú cuatro ojos ¡¿qué haces espiando?!

El castaño volvió su mirada al pelinegro notando la presencia de Hanji, quien sonreía apenada y más por aquellos regaños que el otro le daba por hallarse escuchando lo que no debía.

—Oh, calma Levi yo iba llegando y escuché una canción tan animada que no pude evitar correr hasta aquí y escucharla —se asomó un poco — ¡Eren! —Gritó emocionada—eras tú el que la tocaba ¿cierto? ¡Claro! Levi no tocaría una canción así de alegre siendo él un amargado total.

—Ah, hola—le saludo levantando un poco la mano—y sí bueno, participé en ello.

— ¡Lo sabía, eres todo un prodigio co...! —sintió un fuerte apretón en su coleta de caballo, era el pelinegro quien la había jalado para atraer su atención.

—Lárgate de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia.

—O-ok yo sólo venía a hacer una entrega—rió divertida y una vez siendo liberada de aquella presión en su cabello, metió su mano en su mochila que cargaba para sacar dos folders, entregándole uno a Levi y al final uno a Eren.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué es esto, señorita Hanji? —preguntó el castaño al momento en el que abría aquel folder y revisaba lo que escondía en su interior.

—Se los manda Erwin, iba a dárselos ayer para que practicaran un poco en casa pero, Eren te retiraste a casa tan rápido que no pudimos.

—Lo siento, estaba algo irritado ayer— leía las notas de su hoja—esta canción la he escuchado—sonrió y alzó la mirada hacia el pelinegro—_Reluctant Heroes_, creo que ya la he escuchado—su atención se vio llamada por el otro quien tenía fija su atención en su hoja la cual miraba con expresión de no comprenderla — ¿Pasa algo malo con tus notas? —le preguntó.

—Están... algo confusas, es todo—respondió tajante.

— ¿Confusas? —Se acercó más para poder dar un vistazo a las notas de aquella hoja, soltando una ligera risa — ¿Hablas enserio? Estas notas son lo más sencillo del mundo ¿has oído la canción? El tono del violín es el que más actúa—volvió su atención al otro manteniendo su sonrisa burlona —Oh ya, ¿sabes tocar el piano pero no sabes leer las notas? ¿Qué clase de músico "prodigio" eres? —rió.

El pelinegro no respondió ante las palabras del castaño, cerro el folder y esquivando a la mujer, salió del aula.

—Lo sabía, no era lo que todos decían—habló mirando a la castaña—no saber leer las notas del instrumento que tocas es una completa estupidez y aún así ustedes lo defendían ayer.

Hanji suspiró para sí misma maldiciendo un poco por lo bajo —Al parecer no te han contado nada ¿cierto? —Rascó su cabeza en forma un poco desesperada —no sé si yo debería de decírtelo.

— ¿Decirme qué? —alzó una ceja en señal de no entender el concepto.

—Levi, bueno... no es que no sepa leer las notas es sólo que... ¡ah! ¡¿Cómo te explico?!

— ¡Habla ya! —gritó desesperado el castaño.

—Bien—suspiró para calmarse—Eren, la razón por la que él no pueda leer las notas no es porque no las entienda —acomodó un poco sus gafas para así recuperar un poco la seriedad que raras veces mostraba—Levi tiene un problema y esperamos que tú puedas comprenderlo.

—Si me lo explican quizás pueda entenderlo—volvió a tomar asiento justo donde había hecho el dueto con el pelinegro.

Aún no podía calibrar lo que acababa de escuchar hace unas horas, no tenía sentido lo que la castaña le había contado sobre ese molesto estudiante con el cual tendría que formar equipo por estos días. Las palabras de Hanji resonaban con suma intensidad en su cabeza haciéndole recordar lo mal que había estado actuando con Levi desde que le conoció sin saber un poco de él.

—_Al final, él tenía razón... soy arrogante, Eren ¿no pudiste parar a pensar antes de hablar de esa forma? Me burlé de él_ —Sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se reprochaba lo erróneo de su comportamiento.

—Eren.

— _¿Era necesario que lo supieras para bajarte de tu nube? Demonios._

— ¡Eren!

—_Aún así ¿cómo debería de verlo ahora? La imagen que tenía de él cambió tan repentinamente... No, Hanji me dijo que no debía tratarlo de forma diferente ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora?_

— ¡Jaeger!

— ¿Qué hago? —se peguntó a sí mismo mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

— ¡Despierta, Jaeger!

Después de escuchar aquel grito pudo sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que le trajo inmediatamente a la realidad— ¡Oye! —Levantó la mirada hasta toparse con un par de ojos celestes que le miraban con suma molestia —Annie.

—Por fin decides reaccionar, Jaeger—cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho—te he estado hablando por un buen rato ¿sabes?

—Lo lamento—dio un largo suspiro—estaba distraído.

— ¿Tan distraído como para faltar a clases?

Se sorprendió por aquella pregunta ¿faltar a clases? No era posible, dio un vistazo a su teléfono para revisar el reloj confirmando lo ya mencionado por la rubia, había faltado a clases ¿tanto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos? Paseó su mirada por el lugar, seguía en ese mismo taburete donde había estado tocando el piano y platicando con Hanji.

— ¡Falté a la práctica! —se levantó de sobresalto.

—Lo hiciste y preocupaste al profesor Hannes y especialmente a Armin—la mirada de la chica mostraba frialdad pero también un poco de preocupación por el castaño— ¿te sucedió algo malo, Eren? —preguntó de repente.

— ¿Algo? —vaciló un poco en cuanto a responder aquella incógnita, ese tema era un tanto delicado para tratarse con otros ajenos al tema y Annie no era especialmente alguien con quien charlara muy a menudo —no realmente, los climas lluviosos no son mis favoritos.

La chica levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad total y es que aunque ambos no llevaran una relación amistosa muy fuerte, conocía bastante al castaño con sólo observarlo de lejos—Si no son tus climas favoritos, no entiendo el motivo por el cual decidiste venir a la escuela el día de hoy, esa excusa es completamente estúpida hasta para ti—frunció el ceño.

Se sorprendió bastante por aquella explicación tan cierta que había expresado la chica y percibió con toda claridad esa irritación en el rostro ajeno, Annie sabía que estaba mintiendo ¿tan evidente era? O quizás su argumento sobre el clima en realidad había sido demasiado estúpido.

El rostro del castaño se mostró un tanto enfadado —No es como si tuviera que darte explicaciones sobre lo que me sucede, es mi vida y lo que pase con ella no te incumbe—se levantó del taburete mostrándose demasiado prepotente ante la chica —a nadie le importa los problemas que yo tenga y menos a ti que no me conoces.

Muy a pesar de la descortés respuesta del más alto, la rubia no se inmutó en lo más mínimo ya que esas reacciones impulsivas del chico eran tan características de él —Te conozco lo necesario para darme cuenta de que estás mintiendo, eres tan evidente y poco educado con las palabras que le dedicas a una chica que sólo se preocupó al verte como un despreciable perro abandonado en la calle.

— ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! —Levantó la voz enfadado acercándose un poco brusco a la rubia.

Sin embargo, ante la clara actitud amenazante de Eren, Annie mantuvo su postura acercándose de la misma manera que el otro lo hacía, demostrando no temerle.

—Despreciable perro abandonado en la calle, eso fue lo que dije ¿tienes un problema con eso? —respondió al castaño.

Las frías palabras y esa actitud tan dura del la oji-azul habían conseguido disminuir ese comportamiento impulsivo que había tomado tan repentinamente y más por darse cuenta que lo que ella decía era completamente cierto, ella sólo estaba preocupada por su estado anímico. Se reprochó internamente por su conducta tan impulsiva.

—L-lo siento, Annie—atinó a disculparse —en realidad el clima no me ayuda mucho, es un ambiente molesto, pero a pesar de eso no debí dirigirme a ti de ese modo—volvió a sentarse en el taburete del piano.

—No hay problema, aunque si te consideras un hombre deberías aprender a tener tacto con una chica—sin decirle más tomó asiento justo a un lado del castaño—y aunque no tenga mucha relación contigo puedo notar que algo te está perturbando y si bien no me incumbe, pienso que si Armin te ve en ese estado le darás una preocupación más grande de la que ya tiene por tu ausencia en clases—le miró de reojo—sin embargo, aún cuando no somos los grandes amigos, puedes confiar en mí si algo te esta perturbando.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación, el castaño en verdad no sabía si podía confiar en esas palabras, quizás podría tocar el tema discretamente.

—Dime, Annie—Habló por fin rompiendo el sosiego bastante incómodo y levantando la mirada observando fijamente a la chica—Si te enteraras de algo, un secreto de una persona a quien apenas conoces, el cual sabes que al conocer ese detalle ya no podrás verle de la misma manera que antes pero sabes que al tocar el tema puedes lastimarle demasiado—hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿Qué harías?

La sorpresa era clara en el rostro de la rubia, nunca se imaginó que un asunto tan pequeño como ese pudiese intrigar de sobremanera al castaño y menos a Eren, quien era bien conocido por su prepotencia y su enorme ego. Suspiró pesadamente—Habla con la persona—desvió su mirar de la contraria—no debes juzgar sin antes conocer lo que siente el otro aún cuando apenas conoces a ese alguien, si sabes que ese asunto es delicado, debes tener el tacto para tocar el tema y no hablar sólo por hablar como acostumbras—se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia la entrada a paso lento—aprende a ser humilde y empático —se detuvo antes de salir—eso si es que deseas convertirte en una fortaleza para él—sin más, sólo salió del aula.

La mirada del castaño se quedó fija en aquella puerta por donde había salido su compañera de clases ¿hablar con Levi? Eso podría ser una idea muy buena, pero aún dudaba como comenzar a tratar el tema sin que el pelinegro se molestara. Suspiró de nuevo dando un vistazo al reloj de su celular ya era bastante tarde aunque no tenía mucha prisa por llegar a la soledad de su casa.

…

**Continuará**

…

Sip, Eren ya sabe el oscuro secreto de Levi y lo que sigue espero ya poder poner un poco más de acercamiento entre ellos. Si les gustó no olviden dejar un review yo se los agradezco muchísimo :3.

Bye, bye!


End file.
